just a dream
by twilight sentry12
Summary: Una pelea hace que dos amigos terminen descubriendo su amor por el otro...fic inspirado en canción "just a dream" (/watch?v lsj 3c8mA3M aqui el video en ingles)


Era día viernes y en una disco bastante popular entre los estudiantes de canterlot high,estaban llegando seis chicas, pero una de ellas estaba distante a las demás.

applejack: terroncito, por favor anímate

rarity: applejack tiene razón, llevan casi un mes así deberían reconciliarse y olvidar esto

twilight: nunca lo voy a perdonar por lo que me hizo, se supone que si era mi mejor amigo como el decia, deberia haberme ayudado...pero en vez de eso me abandono

Twilight hacia ya casi un mes se había enojado con flash sentry, su mejor amigo de toda la vida...su novia sunset shimmer había estado molestando a twilight diciéndole fea y nerd como de costumbre solo que esta vez la empezó a golpear, ante esto flash no hizo nada lo que a muchos sorprendió ya que este la quería mucho y siempre estaba con ella.

pinkie: por favor no te desanimes, es noche de micrófono abierto y yo quisiera cantar

twilight: no se preocupen por mi chicas, en cuanto no lo vea y no hable con el estoy bien...por cierto ¿donde nos sentamos?

El lugar estaba con muchas mesas decoradas y bastante elegantes y ante esta pregunta las chicas se mirarón entre ellas preocupadas.

fluttershy: en realidad...

rainbow: los chicos vendrán y pensábamos sentarnos en parejas con ellos

rarity: espero no te moleste

twilight: no se preocupen, yo estaré por allá en la mesa de ahí - señalo una mesa un poco más lejos de todo lo demás

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por la triste actitud de su amiga, sabían el cariño que se tenían ella y flash desde niños; cuando les contó de la pelea no se lo creían ya que después de lo que sunset le había hecho el chico trato de hablar con ella pero twilight lo ignoraba, así terminaron en una pelea a gritos e insultos.

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que habían llegado, en ese entonces twilight había estado con la cara escondida entre sus brazos apoyada sobre la mesa. Cuando paso el tiempo dicho llegaron los chicos y claro que entre ellos estaba flash, twilight no se molesto ni en mirarlo ni hablarle. Lo que hizo que fijara un poco de su atención en el era que en su espalda llevaba una guitarra acústica, no como la típica guitarra roja y eléctrica que solía llevar esta era de color café claro y tenia también unas partituras en la mano.

twilight: de seguro en unos minutos llegara sunset -se dijo a si misma para luego suspirar - mejor me voy -tomo su bolso y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención, el dueño del lugar estaba anunciando que estaba empezado el micrófono abierto.

dueño: ¿quien quiere subir y compartir una canción con nosotros? -dijo parado en el escenario y con un micrófono en mano

twilight: no debería sentirme mal, mis amigas tienen razón...debo olvidar lo se sentó y en cuanto lo hizo alguien que ella conocía muy bien levanto la mano

dueño: ¡usted! el chico con la guitarra acústica -le señalo, el chico posteriormente se paro de su mesa en la que estaba solo, casi al fondo y fue directo al escenario sin mirar a nadie

twilight: esto no es posible...

flash: me gustaría dedicar esta canción, a una chica...que se que esta entre el publico, lo siento en serio, pero no soporte más verte con otro...

En ese tiempo cuando sunset había golpeado a twilight, ella había estado saliendo con un tipo llamado neón, lo cual había sido la razón por la que flash no la había ayudado, estaba enojado...con celos, se sentía mal.

Cuando comenzó la música, twilight la reconoció de inmediato, un piano, era la canción que un tiempo antes de todo el problema esta había dicho que era su favorita y no solo por el hecho de que era una hermosa canción, sino porque le recordaba a la relación que tenia con el guitarrista.

_estaba pensando en ti_

_pensando en mi_

_pensando en nosotros_

_en lo que vamos a ser_

_abro mis ojos...y solo fue un sueño_

_así que fui hacia atrás, por ese camino_

_¿vas a volver? nadie lo sabe_

Cada palabra que flash cantaba, llegaba al corazón de twilight...

_me doy vuelta_

_y solo fue un sueño..._

_estaba muy bien _

_y ahora siento que estoy arruinado_

_yo era el numero uno_

_ahora ella tiene a otro_

En ese momento twilight se dio cuenta del dolor que le causo que ella saliera con neón y empezaron a caerle unas pequeñas lagrimas por su mejilla.

_juro que no puedo aguantarlo_

_sabiendo que alguien más tiene a mi bebe_

_sabiendo que no estas..._

_¡bebe no puedo pensar!_

_¡debí hacerlo, debí tener el anillo!_

_porque todavía puedo sentir en el aire_

_veo su linda cara, mis dedos acariciando su cabello..._

_mi amada, mi vida, mi bebe, mi mujer_

_me dejaste, estoy atrapado..._

_¡porque se que simplemente no estoy bien!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces twilight se paro de donde estaba y fue corriendo al escenario donde estaba, le dieron un micrófono y lo siguió con una pequeña sonrisa cantando.

_pensando en ti _

_pensando en mi_

_pensando en nosotros_

_y en lo que vamos a ser_

_abro mis ojos_

_y solo fue un sueño..._

_así que fui hacia atrás_

_por ese camino_

_¿vas a volver? nadie lo sabe_

_me doy vuelta..._

_y solo fue un sueño_

A pesar de que twilight tenia un gran pánico escénico comenzó a cantar la parte que ella sabia que le correspondía mientras lo miraba al tocar la guitarra con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza y pena.

_cuando doy un paso,_

_juro que veo tu cara_

_tratando de salvar mi respaldo_

_pero puedo dejar que se queme_

_solo quiero que sepas.._

_¡que eres lo único que anhelo!_

_cada vez lo extraño más_

_¿cuando sera que me logre acostumbrar?_

_no le di todo mi amor supongo_

_que este sera mi castigo_

_ahora estoy en el club _

_¡pensando en ti bebe!_

_oye ¿eras tan fácil de amar?_

_pero espera..._

_creo que el amor no era suficiente_

_Le dolió decir lo siguiente, ya que con esto le decía el porque de su fallida relación con ese tal neón_

_me voy tras el, cada vez que me siento sola..._

_y ahora estoy esperando que coja el teléfono_

_pero, tomaste la decepciona de seguir adelante_

_¿porque me equivoque?_

Flash estaba asombrado por la forma dolorosa en la que cantaba su verdad, el esperaba que cambiara la letra a una de "perdón, pero no te amo a ti".

_pensando en ti _

_pensando en mi_

_pensando en nosotros_

_y en lo que vamos a ser_

_abro mis ojos_

_y solo fue un sueño..._

_así que fui hacia atrás_

_por ese camino_

_¿vas a volver? nadie lo sabe_

_me doy vuelta..._

_y solo fue un sueño_

_si alguna vez amaste a alguien levanta la mano_

_si alguna vez amaste a alguien levanta la mano_

_y ahora se han ido y estas deseando darles todo_

Entonces los chicos le tomaron la mano a las chicas que eran las amigas de twilight y las alzaron juntos, dando respuesta a eso.

_oh! si alguna vez amaste a alguien levanta la mano_

_si alguna vez amaste a alguien levanta la mano_

_¡y ahora se han ido y estas deseando darles todo!_

Entonces flash le tomo la mano a twilight para la sorpresa de ella, se miraron un segundo y ambos alzaron las manos juntos.

_pensando en ti _

_pensando en mi_

_pensando en nosotros_

_y en lo que vamos a ser_

_abro mis ojos_

_y solo fue un sueño..._

_así que fui hacia atrás_

_por ese camino_

_¿vas a volver? nadie lo sabe_

_me doy vuelta..._

_y solo fue un sueño_

Repitieron esto un par de veces mirándose a los ojos mientras cantaban a todo pulmón, la canción que selló su amor por siempre.

_naaaaaaa~_

_ooohhhh~_

_y solo fue un sueño..._

_Cuando terminaron t_odos en el lugar aplaudieron y gritaron en forma feliz, por una parte twilight se bajo de un salto desde el escenario, fue por su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta; flash lo noto y salio detrás de ella.

flash: ¡espera! por favor... -le grito ya estando en el estacionamiento

twilight: ¿que?

flash: necesito hablar contigo

twilight: no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo ni nada

flash: no era eso lo que quería decirte

twilight: pues yo no se que más... -entonces la beso derrepente, primero twilight estaba con los ojos abiertos y apunto de quitárselo de encima, pero después de unos segundos los cerro y disfruto en silencio de su primer beso.

Estuvieron así unos diez minutos hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse, se vieron y ambos se sonrojaron un poco...

flash: twilight...yo enserio, perdón me deje llevar

twilight: no importa

flash: ¿no te enfadas?

twilight: todo lo contrario, ahora te quiero más

flash: ¿quieres volver adentro y tener una conversación? -le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa

twilight: seria un placer...

**una hermosa cancion que me encanto, les deje las cosas esas (no tengo idea como se llaman) en el sumary del fic, así lo ven por youtube.**

**ojala les haya gustado el golpe de inspiracion que me llego anoche mientras escuchaba la cancion.**

**bye!**


End file.
